1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an exercise apparatus. More particularly, the invention concerns an exercise apparatus for exercising the back musculature of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of massage and exercise apparatuses are known in order to loosen and exercise the spinal area of a user. Thus, a device is described in Utility Model DE 91 09 569 U1 in which a user can execute strengthening exercises in a kneeling position. The user can place his hips and optionally also the thoracic spine on a cushioned, curved support surface. A device is known from DE 103 15 723 A1 in which the spinal column of the user can be twisted during use of the device in a countermovement.
The task of the invention is to devise a versatile and simple to operate exercise apparatus with which a user can loosen and exercise his back musculature.
The task is solved by the features of Claim 1. The additional claims concern advantageous embodiments of the invention.